


No, I don't know why Peter Parker's eyebrows are better groomed than Eduardo Saverin's

by Berlinghoff



Category: Social Network (2010), Social Network (2010) RPF, Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Photobucket stole my pics, i will upload them to a different site once I know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlinghoff/pseuds/Berlinghoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoon-y Andrew/Wardo/Peter</p><p>Repost from LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I don't know why Peter Parker's eyebrows are better groomed than Eduardo Saverin's

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/001q48tq/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/berlinghoff79/pic/001q5c1q/)


End file.
